


Filthy

by herinfiniteeyes



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herinfiniteeyes/pseuds/herinfiniteeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Facepalm* I really, really suck at clever titles. Written for this prompt on the kink meme: Dirty talk. Down right filth. They both get off on Eames just verbally humiliating Arthur in bed, calling him things like "cockslut" or "whore" and making him beg for it. In fact, Arthur needs it (if only a by a fraction) more than Eames.</p><p>It is purely a sex thing though, afterwards they don't say a word about it. The dynamic changes and they go back to their usual selves, acting like it doesn't even happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://inception-kink.livejournal.com/19632.html?thread=46220976#t46220976

“God, baby, you look so good stretched around my cock,” Eames pants as he leans back to spread Arthur's cheeks wide. He presses his thumbs into the skin alongside Arthur's slick hole and watches his dick disappear in one long slide.

Arthur whimpers like he's in pain, but he pushes back to take more and Eames moans. “You filthy little slut. Fuck, look at that. You need my cock, don't you? Tell me,” Eames says.

“I need it,” Arthur whines. He swivels his hips and tries to take more, but Eames pulls out slightly and grips his hips so Arthur can't move them.

“Tell me how much you want my cock. Tell me how much you _need_ my big, fat cock filling you up,” Eames says.

Arthur's head drops between his arms and he tests the hold Eames has on him, but Eames won't let him budge. “ _Fuck_ , I need your cock in me so bad,” he whines. “Please fuck me, Eames, god, please fuck me!”

Eames rewards Arthur with one sharp thrust. He bottoms out and hears a gurgle from Arthur's throat. He licks his lips and strokes a strong hand down the lithe back in front of him. “Baby, you feel so good I just can't wait to fill you up with my come until you're dripping with it. You wanna drip with it, don't you, baby?”

Arthur's panting now, almost incoherent, but he tries to answer anyway. “Hnnnnngggg...god, fuck, yes just pleaseohmygod,” he whimpers.

A believer in rewarding good behavior, Eames releases Arthur's hips and runs his hands up and around Arthur's chest so he can pinch and flick at his nipples. “Fuck yourself back on my cock, you little fucking cockslut. I know you want it. You've been looking at me all day, just hoping I'd bend you over your neat little desk and fuck you like the dirty little whore you are, haven't you?”

He doesn't expect an answer, because Arthur's fucking himself back on Eames' dick and letting out wet little gasps. He doesn't care if Arthur says anything back, because he knows this is really about Eames talking him through it.

“You want everyone to know what a fucking slut you are for me, don't you? For my cock. You love this cock, don't you, baby? The way it splits you open, fucks you raw, makes you come. I love watching you make such a mess out of yourself when you come. You're my pretty little cockslut,” Eames says as he reaches up to grip Arthur's shoulders and pull him back against him harder and harder.

Arthur collapses down onto his forearms and buries his face in the pillow. Beads of sweat glisten on his beautiful, pale skin. Eames leans down and licks a stripe up his spine and nips at the base of his damp neck. “I'm gonna come in you, Arthur. I'm gonna shoot my load deep in your ass until you can't take any more, and then I'm gonna watch it drip out of you.”

Arthur lets out a broken moan. Eames grins and sucks on the sweet spot below Arthur's ear as he grinds his hips against Arthur, knowing he could come just from this. “Oh, you like that, don't you, baby? You want my come dripping out of your hole? D'you want me to lick it up, too?”

The dark head on the pillow shakes back and forth. “Wanna do it,” Arthur mumbles, but it's muffled somewhat by the pillow.

Eames grins and leans back to flip Arthur over. He goes easily, flopping onto his back and looking up at Eames with those sultry brown eyes. “Fuck me like you paid for it,” he hisses.

That's the last straw. Eames lifts Arthur's legs up over his shoulders and presses into him until he's bent nearly in half. He lets loose with heavy, brutal thrusts. The sound of his balls slapping against Arthur's ass makes his head explode and his hips jerk once, twice more as he comes with a shout.

He immediately pulls out to watch his come slip down Arthur's crack. He smiles and reaches down to drag his finger through the mess. Arthur watches him through heavy-lidded eyes as he sucks Eames' finger into his mouth. Eames moans as Arthur's dexterous tongue swipes the come from his finger and sucks until it's clean.

“Oh yeah, baby. You're such a filthy little comeslut. You wanna come, too?” he asks. Arthur nods so Eames scoots down until he's eye level with Arthur's bobbing erection. He pushes Arthur's legs wide open and reaches up for Arthur's hand. Arthur lets out a high whine when Eames encourages him to push two of his fingers inside his own abused hole. His hips twitch and he starts fucking himself on his own fingers, but Eames tsks and pulls his hand away. His come is glistening wet and dripping down Arthur's long, elegant fingers.

“Suck me off your fingers, baby,” he says softly.

Arthur lifts his fingers to his lips and sucks the mess from them. His mouth makes wet, slurping sounds. He moans in obvious enjoyment. Eames brushes a hand up his smooth chest and flicks Arthur's nipples again.

Arthur's eyes clench shut and he shoots his load all over his own chest and stomach. Eames soothes him until Arthur's high-pitched moans subside.

 

Eames is standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee and scanning the newspaper when Arthur steps out of their bedroom, freshly showered. He looks as meticulously clean and presentable as he always does. Eames smiles and sets down the newspaper. “Right. So, breakfast?” he says.

Arthur smiles back and nods. “Sure. There's this new little cafe that opened up down the street a few weeks ago.”

Eames grabs his keys and they head to the door. He opens it and steps aside to let Arthur pass through. “After you, darling.”

Arthur leans over for a quick kiss and darts his hand out to grab the keys from Eames' loose grip. He laughs at Eames' surprise and darts out the door. “I'm driving!” he calls back over his shoulder.


End file.
